PCR révolution
by Yuki-chan66
Summary: C’est vrai qu’elle était accueillante, cette petite maison à l’orée du bois. La chaleur du feu réchauffe les cœurs lorsque le luxe fait défaut. ...Maman m’avait pourtant prévenue. OS en 3 parties


C'est vrai qu'elle était accueillante, cette petite maison à l'orée du bois.

La chaleur du feu réchauffe les cœurs lorsque le luxe fait défaut.

Si l'on s'habitue un jour ou l'autre à la pauvreté, on ne s'habitue jamais au manque d'amour…de chaleur. Celui qui vous dira le contraire ne l'a jamais connu, l'amour.

Ou bien est-il si misérable d'être seul qu'il se vante de n'avoir jamais manqué de rien… ?

C'est comme cela les hommes : Têtu et stupide.

Maman m'avait pourtant prévenue…

-------

Il était une fois ; moi.

Je n'ai pas été inventé juste pour amuser les enfants, je le crains. Je ne crois pas non plus être né de l'imagination d'un quelconque Perrault, ne vous déplaise. Les simplets se distraient d'un rien à condition que ce soit de la fiction, est-ce vrai ? A l'heure où je vous parle, ils rient de moi, de mon « histoire ». Mes os, unique partie de moi-même qui repose ici-bas les écoutent en silence…

Les morts ne parlent pas, ils se contentent de subir.

Je n'y peux rien si c'est la vérité…si tout cela est bel et bien arrivé.

Car j'étais là…il y a très longtemps de cela. Si longtemps qu'on en a peu à peu oublié que j'ai un jour existé. Si longtemps qu'on a effacé jusqu'à mon prénom.

On a fait de moi un personnage mythique de conte ; moi, la jeune fille banale que j'étais.

Pas plus belle que les autres, pas plus laide…il est vrai. Une petite brune trop maigre toujours affublée de ce même manteau couleur tomate ; unique vêtement d'une enfance peu marqué par le luxe : voilà ce qu'on pouvait retenir de cette existence transparente. Cependant, je n'étais pas aussi « normale » que tout un chacune. Toute ma différence résidait dans mon sourire.

On me disait que ça me rendait différente, méconnaissable, presque divine.

Une fille amoureuse resplendit toujours de beauté, irradie de bonheur. Ca se sent dans son regard et ses sourires chauds…sa manière de se tenir qui devient machinale, mécanique, alors que sa tête vole au-dessus de ses nuages, ne suit plus.

En effet, mes pensées fonctionnaient à plein régime sans que ma matière grise ne soit de la partie. Je me leurrai encore et encore, inventai des idioties sans relâche et me complaisais dans des fantasmes amoureux trop innocents pour oser se nommer ainsi.

C'était devenu une obsession cet amour, une véritable maladie.

Je le sentais partout auprès de moi, ce « il » qui définissait désormais tout mon monde et gouvernait toute mon âme. Il devenait mon présent et mon avenir alors que mon passé sans Lui n'existait déjà plus.

Comme toute histoire a un commencement, elle a démarré par une rencontre ; Un bête concours de circonstance qui n'en était peut-être pas un.

Je crois en fait qu'il m'a choisi ; qu'il voulait jouer avec le cœur de quelqu'un et qu'il s'est avérée que j'étais la personne idéale : Pure et Naïve. Quand j'y repense, quelle victime parfaite je faisais… ! J'en pleurerais si j'avais encore des larmes à donner mais je n'ai plus rien ; il a tout pris.

Je me revois avancer dans la forêt avec un petit panier de victuailles. Ma grand-mère m'attendait comme tous les matins…Ne pouvant rien faire contre cette maladie qui la dévorait petit par petit bout ; ma mère et moi nous relayons pour la veiller. C'était devenu une routine et pourtant ma génitrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de me prévenir des dangers de ce chemin.

C'est dans un de ces moments là que j'ai rencontré ce « quelqu'un ».

Il était appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre ce « danger » caché sous les traits d'un ange. Rien que son air malicieux, ses yeux dorés perçants et son sourire figé exprimant une délicieuse moquerie à ma vue me firent frissonner.

« Je sais où tu vas, belle demoiselle. »

Cette nonchalance…si sûr de toi, toujours. Tu possédais exactement tout ce que je n'avais pas et comme deux pôles contraires d'un aimant s'attire, je ne pouvais t'ignorais.

« Je vais être un peu grossier pour une première rencontre mais ça te dirait de jouer un peu ? »

Le cœur qui bat pour une phrase absurde. Je n'étais plus une enfant dans ma tête mais à ce moment j'ai ri. C'était une phrase absurde, tu le sais ? Jouer… Jouer ! Rien qu'un jeu… ?

…Puis, encore, ce sourire. Tu n'avais pas besoin…pas de cette manière. De toute façon j'étais déjà plus que fascinée...

« Tu es plutôt timide, je l'ai su en t'observant.

Mais n'ai point d'inquiétude, mon petit chaperon ; ce ne sera pas un jeu de parole, je le jure.

Le premier qui arrivera à la maison de ta grand-mère gagne, c'est plutôt simple.

Si je gagne, tu me diras qui tu es. Tu me donneras tout de toi.

Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je veux cela…je te veux et c'est ce qui doit être, mon petit chaperon rouge... »

_Mon petit chaperon rouge. _

J'étais perdue. Tes yeux dorés de prédateur paraissaient si tendres lorsque tu répétais ce surnom que j'y ai cru un instant. Cet amour contre lequel ma mère me mettait en garde si souvent, j'avais cru le reconnaître dans ce regard.

Je t'ai dit que moi aussi je voulais savoir pourquoi tu me connaissais, qui tu étais. Tant de pourquoi et de comment qui me fascinaient. Tu étais un véritable mystère. Moi qui n'avais jamais été curieuse, je ne détestais pourtant pas cela.

.

Deux chemins différents.

Je t'ai vu t'éloigner tranquillement puis accéléré le pas. A ce moment et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mise moins même à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais peur de te rater. Stupide vu que l'on allait dans la même direction et que…je venais à peine de te rencontrer ; Mais j'ai couru comme jamais de ma vie je ne l'ai fait.

Après avoir fait tomber mon panier deux ou trois fois, essoufflée et décoiffée à en ressembler à un épouvantail, la maisonnette apparut enfin devant moi. Personne dans les parages. Tu ne semblais pas encore arrivé et t'attendre aurait signifié aussi faire attendre ma grand-mère…

Tant pis.

Je toquai, j'entrai la tête basse ; Triste comme une idiote désillusionnée...et déçue, je l'étais.

Ou étais-tu, mon ange aux yeux dorés ?

T'étais-tu déjà envolé pour te soustraire au monde des mortels ?

Lassé de ton petit jeu, tu es parti sans doute…ou tu te fais désiré.

Seulement, je n'avais pas la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre ce genre de « jeu ».

« Dommage, sincèrement bien joué néanmoins…mais dommage tout de même. »

C'était étrange.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés ; il faisait nuit dans la pièce. Et cette voix, encore cette voix qui me poursuivait…J'ai cru un instant devenir folle avant de voir ton visage apparaître dans le noir.

« Je te fais peur ?

Sache mon petit chaperon que la dernière chose à laquelle je penserai jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort, c'est à ton malheur… »

Et puis, tu t'approchas doucement, à pas de loup. Plus tu approchais ; plus il faisait noir et les ténèbres m'envahissaient lorsque tu te penchas vers moi, prenant mes poignées, emmêlant tes doigts avec les miens avec une douceur et une lenteur calculée. Encore appuyée contre la porte, la pensée de ma grand-mère allongée dans son lit, toute fiévreuse d'avoir combattu la mort pendant la nuit me sauta au visage. Je ne pouvais me dégager de cette proximité troublante mais réussit à balbutier quelques mots incompréhensible que tu décodas avec une facilité impressionnante.

« Désolé.

Il semblerait qu'elle ai « déménagé »…du moins, elle n'était pas là lorsque je suis entré.»

Tu le dis très bas, le soufflant dans mon cou en relâchant mes doigts prisonniers. Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Si je n'avais pas été aussi attristée à ce moment là, j'aurais vu que tout ton visage exprimait la vérité à la place de tes paroles ; Egoisme, pas de désolation…juste une expression d'ennui profond. Tu te fichais certainement plus de ma grand-mère que du bien-être de la 3eme cousine au second degré de la mère du boucher de la rue d'en face. Tout cela, je ne le voyais pas. Un haricot te pousserait dans l'oreille, je ne l'apercevrait pas non plus…car c'était toi….

Et je n'avais pas besoin d'autre raison pour t'aduler.

Le chagrin, le deuil à bien vite était balayé. L'envie sans cesse de te revoir, de t'écouter le dominait de loin et j'espère que feu ma grand-mère ne me blâmera pas d'avoir agit à la manière d'une adolescente car j'étais idiote à l'époque. Sans cœur et têtue surtout : à l'image de mon Amour, je le reconnais maintenant. Il est vrai que chaque jour passé à tes côtés me renseignait toujours un peu plus sur cette face de ta personnalité que la partie rationnelle de mon esprit s'efforçait d'ignorer.

Il y avait par exemple cette fois là où tu m'avais coincé contre un mur de la grange. Je ne peux que deviner ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais résisté. Ce ne sont que des détails mais je revois en flash la lueur de ton regard avide, la sauvagerie de tes mains d'homme qui exploraient mon corps pour la première fois sans la douceur qu'elles auraient dû avoir. Tu as dévoré jusqu'à mon innocence ce soir-là et j'avoue qu'à cet instant là, je crus que les larmes que je versais étaient des larmes de joie.

Le jour où mes péchés m'ont explosé à la figure fut le dernier de mon enfance mais également de mon existence sur cette Terre. Elle était là, cette inconnue, à la place qui aurait dû être la mienne : offrant un tableau qui me semblait l'indécence personnifiée. Je crois avoir entendu un instant ses lèvres prononcées des mots que je t'avais déjà murmuré ces mêmes nuits blanches passées à t'offrir la virginité que j'avais déjà égaré dans tes bras. Lorsqu'elle fit l'éloge de tes lèvres « si douces » et « si belles » je m'extirpai de ce rêve qui me semblait avoir duré 100 ans.

« Mais c'est pour mieux te dévorer mon enfant .»

A cet instant où tout s'écroulai autour de moi une vision des plus attrayantes s'offrit à moi. Ca aurait pu être tes magnifiques iris dorées…mais ce fut tout autre chose qui me fit perdre la tête. Elle attendait là, sans maître et tranquille, juste appuyée contre l'angle d'une porte. Son tranchant brillait si fort que je crus un instant que le soleil était revenu dans mon cœur…Impressionnant comme l'éclat d'une hache égarée dans une cabane de bûcheron peut vous paraître magnifique tout à coup et si….tentante.

Tout s'est passé trop vite pour que je le décrive en détail. Ta pouffe sortit en trombe lorsqu'elle vit la future arme qui mutilerait ta nuque si blanche…je crois qu'elle a pris peur, l'Imbécile.

Et toi, tu demeurai immobile, une lueur presque amusée dans le regard avant de « réaliser ». Tu n'as même pas ouvert la bouche. Juste une expression de stupéfaction muette, d'incompréhension, d'idiotie pure, avant le craquement déconcertant qui annonça ta fin.

Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de crier juste avant que le contenu de tes veines s'égare au sol et s'étire en tâche vermeille suivit de ta tête**.** C'est horriblement triste tout cela, n'est ce pas ? J'aurais aimé que tu prononces une dernière fois mon nom…mon vrai nom.

Si seulement toi seul pouvait le garder dans ta mémoire alors que tout le monde l'a oublié…par amour ou par haine seulement, je serais morte heureuse.

Car je l'ai compris maintenant alors que je monte sur l'échafaud de fortune que je me suis construis…l'Homme est un animal. Il l'est du « il était une fois », au « eurent beaucoup d'enfant » et le demeurera toujours. Si le conte passe sous silence cette vérité effrayante, c'est comme pour effacer ce qui ne peut être effacer…un mensonge de non dit en somme.

Les gosses ne sont pas fait pour entendre cela, ils en crèveraient, c'est sûr. Tuons-les plutôt à grand coup d'amour, de tendresses, princesses et de paillettes…ce sera plus doux.

Peut-être que de cette manière, l'On se sentira moins responsable lorsqu'On les trouvera pendu aux draps roses de leur chambre à coucher.

Je les hais.

Je te hais tellement, mon Amour.


End file.
